Performance Tip - Evolution
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-127 Starter Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution on November 17th, 2018. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Turbo Valtryek V3 Zenith Evolution. Description Evolution features a rubber tip, made up of two sets of rubber spikes, that begins at a taller than average height. The spikes are meant to wear down and break off with use so, unlike most other rubber tips and like its predecessor Variable, Evolution will become more aggressive instead of less aggressive over time. When launched in mint condition the first set of six spikes will create a mildly aggressive pattern at speeds akin to Blow, albeit without the Stamina due to the greater friction the rubber has. While Evolution's taller height would, in theory, increase the rate of Disc-to-Layer contact and Burst the opponent, due to the height of most Layers and the minimal difference in height, such contact is rare. Furthermore, most Attack Type combinations benefit from a shorter height as a taller height creates a destabilization risk instead. Due to how tall the first six teeth are and the somewhat brittle nature of the rubber in the Takara Tomy release, the first set of teeth will break off relatively quickly. When launched after the first set of teeth have given way to the second set of fourteen spikes, Evolution's speed increases remarkably, becoming as fast or even faster than Xtreme, due to the now increased surface area and diameter. However, that same speed and diameter increase makes Evolution incredibly difficult to control at this stage as banking is difficult to maintain, Self-Knock-Outs become common and its Stamina worsens. Due to the greater number of spikes and their shorter length, Evolution does not wear out as quickly at this stage. Of the stages, this stage of Evolution is considered the best. When the second set of spikes break off, what's left is a solid base of rubber. At this point Evolution's speed increases further but the aforementioned control and Stamina issues become even worse, having trouble even staying on the Tornado Ridge of the stadium and losing spin too quickly to perform any meaningful attacks before it begins to slow down. When Evolution loses spikes, it does become shorter as a result. However because Evolution starts above the standard height, the height reduction only brings the Tip back down to standard height. However, due to the wide base, Evolution has relatively high Life After Death when worn down, making it a somewhat safer choice against Spin-Equalization combinations. Overall Despite, or rather, because of being an upgrade to Variable, Evolution is generally outclassed for competitive use due to its similar lack of control and Stamina. Furthermore, Evolution is outclassed by its predecessor due to Evolution's taller height which hampers Attack potential. As such, Evolution is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-127 Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution * B-156 Random Booster Vol. 18 Naked Spriggan.Pr.Om Ten - 02: Dragoon Victory Sting Evolution * B-00 Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution (Red Knight Ver.) Hasbro * E6704 Turbo Valtryek V3 Zenith Evolution Gallery Takara Tomy DriverEvolution.png|Evolution (Official Image) Evolution (Red Knight Ver).png|Evolution (Red Knight Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro